Becoming SOLDIER
by jxssimarie
Summary: An alternate universe Final Fantasy VII thriller Shortly after Cloud leaves the small village of Nibelheim for Midgar in hopes of joining SOLDIER, a worried Tifa decides it's only best to follow. However, knowing she would never be allowed into SOLDIER as a woman, she has to join disguised as a man. Join Tifa as she rises up the ranks of SOLDIER, soon realizing Shin-Ra isn't as p
1. The Process

3 weeks had passed since Tifa had last seen the spikey haired blonde she had grown up with. 3 weeks was not at all a huge amount of time, but to the young girl it seemed forever. Growing up in the small village of Nibelheim, routine was the norm. Change was rare and unbearable. Following the same routines, passing the same familiar faces - now that was what she preferred . She remembered the moment Cloud told her he would be leaving as if it were yesterday. In fact, that had to have been the most she ever heard him speak. He seemed to have it all so well planned out, every single detail . To leave for Midgar where he would rise up in the ranks of SOLDIER until he was as strong and powerful as the great Sephiroth.

Cloud was a strong kid, there was no doubt about that. But something about that promise he made her not too long ago sent chills down her spine . So much could go wrong , especially with the world and ShinRa as tense as it was already . After writing a short goodbye letter to her father , she began the process . She would never be let into SOLDIER as a woman , and she knew what she would have to do. Tying her long brunette hair back into a tight bun , she wiped off any excess traces of makeup . Carefully she wrapped bandages around her chest, hoping to bind her breasts down as much as she could . Now fully clothed in black work boots , long back trousers , and a tightly woven black vest, she began her long journey . There was very little she knew about SOLDIER , but she did know how to fight and never give up . Those skills were her only hope in surviving and keeping an eye on Cloud.


	2. Orientation

The day finally arrived , Tifa now found herself in a large white room with hundreds of other hopefuls. Before them a dark haired , built man with blue eyes stood at a podium . Once he spoke , the room went silent .

"Hello everyone and welcome . My name is Angeal Hewley - 1st Class SOLDIER. Under my guidance , each and every one of you will have your strength tested to the core . Together we are capable of protecting the world as we know it. There is a lot of training , hard work, and isolation ahead of you . If you can make it through training and testing, you will all become 3rd Class SOLDIER's. Ha- and if you work as hard as I have , one day you could become 1st Class SOLDIER members. You should have all been given a voucher upon entry, once your number is called you will step up and be escorted to your own personal orientation."

Tifa gulped - hoping she would be able to make it through without anyone discovering the truth. She still couldn't find eyes on Cloud and hoped she wasn't doing this for nothing. She looked down at her ticket , the number reading 056 . Her turn was quickly approaching . Anxiety overwhelmed her , she had never stepped out of her comfort zone this much before .

After a few agonizing moments , her number was finally called . She slowly made her way up to the stage , soon being escorted down the hall by a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes . He wore the uniform of a 2nd Class SOLDIER . He turned to her before guiding her into a small room, "Hey this won't be so bad! You're really lucky you know, you got placed with me instead of some of these other jerks!"

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle at the remark , still a bit nervous once entering . They both took a seat adjacent to each other , he soon picked up a clipboard from his drawer . Tifa had been practicing this very moment in her head for days now - the false identity, background, everything. She lowered her eyes to the ground as he began his questioning .

"Name?"

"Zif Hart..."

"Zif , huh? Interesting name..."

"I was named after my father ..."

"Ah, alright ."

"Age?"

"17... "

"Where are you from?"

"Nibelheim ..."

"Looks like we have two new recruits from Nibelheim for a change!"

Her eyes grew wide , knowing who the other recruit had to be . Noticing your hesitance , he continued on.

"Any special skills that put you apart from the rest?"

"I have been practicing martial arts for most of my life ."

"Good... Your training will better your chances for sure ."

The man rose from his seat , placing the clipboard down .

"We just have to do a quick medical examination and then we'll head off to the training room for your first set of tests ."

"Great..."


	3. Secrets

The dark haired man escorted Tifa to the examination room, closing the door behind them.

"Alright Zif, step on the scale."

He quickly took down her vitals, his pen clicking the only sound heard in the small room. Her heart was racing.

"Now strip down."

"Huh?"

He chuckled, in a reassuring tone, "We just have to account for any scars and identifying marks or tattoos."

"D-Do I have to?"

"It's part of the process buddy, sorry to tell you."

Although her breasts were bound down, she knew that would be the most obvious sign. Now fearing for her life, she had to trust her life in this strangers hands.

"Fine..."

Tifa stripped down, eyes glued to the floor as she revealed her true identity to him.

"P-Please don't kill me-"

The man stood in shock, never having dealt with this before.

"Hey there! I'm not going to kill you! Look... I want you to trust me... I see potential in you... But if you want me to help you, you have to be more truthful with me."

Knowing she really didn't have anything more to lose at this point, she confided , "My real name is Tifa Lockhart... the rest of what I told you is true... I do want to join SOLDIER, but I also came here to look out for my dear friend... "

He laughed out, his reaction taking her by surprise , "Tifa , huh? You can trust me, my name is Zack. I'm very close with Angeal so I am going to tell him about this... but your true identity will be kept a secret from the others. I'm not going to let a recruit with actual training experience get away from us, just don't disappoint me."

Tifa could only nod, heart still racing from her nerves. She could only manage out, "T-Thank you, Zack..."

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's go see what you're capable of!"

Already she made her way in more than she expected , now she just had to get through the real tests above. Everyone had heard rumors, but no one truly knew what this recruiting process entailed.


	4. Strength

Tifa and Zack made their way into a training cell. The girl stood nervously, ready for anything at this point. Zack slipped on some sparring gloves , flashing her a teasing smile, "Looks like I'll be your partner today, just don't kill me and we won't have any problems, haha!"

She chuckled , slipping on her own black leather gloves. Tifa took her stance , a bit nervous at first.

"Don't hold back on me Tifa, let's see what you've got."

Quickly she began to spar with the much larger man, first focusing on strong hits to his hands. Knowing that was not going to be enough to prove her true skills, she finished her series of warning shots, sending much stronger blows to his abdomen and sides. His eyes went wide , impressed with her skills already. In one swift motion she lunges herself into the air, flipping her position overhead to now stand in back of him. Arms wrapped around his neck she knew she had overpowered him, lowering him slowly to the ground . Once on the floor, she released him from her grip with a smile.

"Well, how was that?"

Zack quickly stood , chuckling, a bit taken back.

"T-That was , very impressive! I think you're ready..."

"Ready?"

"You are fully committed to joining SOLDIER , correct?"

"I am..."

"Well you are definitely ready for the last step... As long as your body accepts the Mako cells and you are able to handle the mental aspect , you will be an official 3rd Class SOLDIER by this time tomorrow."

"Well let's get started then!"


End file.
